warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Zanuka Hunter
The Harvester is a gray-colored Zanuka proxy controlled by Alad V. It will attack one targeted Tenno on sight until either the Tenno falls or the Harvester is defeated. It only appears rarely not unlike the Stalker, one could consider it to be a Corpus equivalent of him. It is currently unknown how to attract the Harvester to a mission, it is however speculated that supporting the Grineer in an Invasion mission may bait it to come after the Tenno. The Harvester can only spawn in Corpus missions. Harvester, unlike most boss-level entities, have most of its speech represented by Alad V. Here is the list of them: Taunt *''"..."'' During Fight *''"This is really for your own good. Help me, help you... help me." *"That is sort of behavior I just can't let go uncorrected. Otherwise you'll never learn.'' *''"Tenno? Can you hear me? You've been a naughty little betrayer, are you? Did you really think your support for the Grineer would go unnoticed?'' Zanuka Defeated *''"Zanuka? NO! What have you monsters done to that beautiful creature? I won't forget this."'' Abilities Offensively, unlike its original counterpart, Harvester's main weapon is a plasma gun, similar to MOA's. It is also capable of deploying Frost Bomb. It can also pin a Tenno down for four seconds, leaving its opponent vulnerable for third-party attacks. (Bug: Harvester is invincible to damage when pinning an enemy down.) Defensively, it has a huge amount of shields, which is supported by also having a large amount of health. It is also immune to crowd control ability like Mag's Pull or Vauban's Bastille. (Frost's Snow Globe needs testing.) It is also very agile and can traverse through obstacles as well as a Tenno, capable of parkour feats. See this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VFx2RryEuQ video for one of its parkour feats. Notes *As of Hotfix 11.5.5 , the Harvester has a chance to drop the Detron hand cannon. **A poem left by the Hotfix notes states: "…Perhaps a Detron can be secured if a Harvester is Procured? But beware, if it’s the Detron you seek, the New Harvester is not for the weak! No one is safe." Detron Screenshot *It is also rumoured that the Harvester attacks only players that supported Grineer in the Gradivus event, this is very likely to be untrue as the Hotfix 11.5.5 notes states that "No one is safe". *Strangely enough, the Harvester is also considered hostile by Corpus proxies and units, suggesting that when Harvester is summoned, Alad V is already a Corpus outcast. *Much like the Stalker, Zanuka has its own soundtrack. *No codex entry has been included in the Codex yet. Trivia *Alad's dialogue refers to the Harvester as Zanuka. Whether or not this is an oversight is unknown. Gallery 230410 screenshots 2013-12-20 00005.jpg|The Harvester attacks! 2013-12-28_00002.jpg|Zanuka (Harvester) first message 2013-12-28_00003.jpg|Stalker-Zanuka (Harvester) 2013-12-28_00006.jpg|Alad V message after defeating Zanuka (Harvester) See Also *Alad V, the controller of the Harvester. *Zanuka, a Corpus proxy that the Harvester resembles. *Stalker, a being similar to the Harvester. __notoc__ Category:Corpus Category:Robotic Category:Boss